Exposure to high altitude results in significant arterial hypoxemia. the response to high altitude in the elderly, with or without pre- existing cardiac or pulmonary disease is unknown. the purpose of this study is to characterize the effect of high altitude in the elderly, and to determine whether specific testing at sea level or simulated altitude can identify patients who will develop complications during a high altitude sojourn.